Clockwork (A Foursword Story)
by Fierysoul135
Summary: This story is huge new adventure the four links go on to slay the monster within the clock tower not too far from Hyrule Castle. Having tons of it already written on paper and waiting to be typed. It's rated T for some later parts.
1. Prologue

"I just have a few things I want to say before I start the story: first: some of the things in the book are originally my own idea. Second: I do not own anything Zelda. Third: the terrain is honestly made up on my own. Fourth: some of the characters have some twists of my own (and I don't mean small ones, like how mean Blue is or something), therefore whatever is different about them as a character belongs to me (**AKA no stealing**).

Hope you like!

* * *

><p>Link placed the sword back into the pedestal, the other three's goodbyes sticking in his head. He was going to miss them, so why not make it to where it wasn't like that. :)<p>

Later that night, Link snuck back into the shrine. He had just come from telling his dad that he decided that he was going to leave the castle to find a house to live in. Stepping in front of the pedestal, he pulled the sword, as he was doing so telling himself that he was not going to regret this and that everything would work out. He split into four again, feeling the others presence.

The first one he heard was Red, "Yay, he pulled the sword again! We're back!"

Then Blue, "Yes, I know this was going to happen!"

Green turned around and saw Vio with his back turned away from them, "C'mon Vio, aren't you glad to be back?"

"You shouldn't have pulled the sword, Green. What if Vaati comes back, along with Ganon? We- no -_you_, would have caused even more trouble for Hyrule." Vio said flatly, some disappointment in his voice as well.

Blue frowned, "Dude, seriously, don't be all up tight. We all know that deep,down inside, you're glad that Green pulled the sword again."

After Blue had said that, all went quiet. Maybe Vio was having some kind of mental argument if he should just not accept for the fact that the sword was pulled or if he should give in to the kindness and hardship that Green went through to successfully sneak back into the shrine. A few minutes passed, everything still quiet.

Vio turned to face them, his expression unreadable. The other three were literally holding their breath, except for Blue.

Green took a step toward him, the sound of the grass underneath his boots making the quietness more unbearable, "Well?"

Vio didn't answer, his expression still hiding whatever he was thinking. Minutes were passing by, the silence making the other three feel like they've been there for hours. He sighed, the others perking up at the sound, finally deciding what he was going to say.

Green had a hopeful expression on his face, Red as well. Blue had an annoyed expression, probably because they've been out there for maybe fifteen-twenty minutes and it was starting to get a little chilly.

Vio smiled, "Well, I must admit, it is nice to be back. After all, what's better then the presence of others around you?"

"Yay! We're all back together again!" Red celebrated, giving Vio a big hug. The others joining in.

"So how do you suppose we get into the castle?" Blue asked, breaking a way from the hug first.

Green smiled nervously, "Yeah, the thing about that... hehe"

"Green, what did you do?" Blue asked, his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, the thing is, is that I had just gotten back from telling my dad that I'm moving out of the castle and into my own house, so..." He fiddled with his fingers, thinking of anything else to say.

"And I bet your thinking of a way to put sugar and spice on the cake with big letters saying: 'Oh, and I also forgot to tell you, that after that little conversation with my dad, I went out here and pulled the sword again, thinking that everything will be okay because now I have people to help me with my problems'." Blue said, a frown of disappointment on his face.

"That would sure be a long cake with that many words on it." Red said, thinking of how long the cake would be and how long it would take to eat it.

Vio was pacing, thinking of a place to look. Then, facing toward Green he pointed east of the castle, "We could check Faron Woods."

They were now living in an abandoned old house that was carved into a tree, in Faron Woods. It had two floors, a top and a bottom. The top floor had a big bedroom and a bathroom, not to mention, a small balcony that you could see the whole livingroom with. The bottom floor consisted of a kitchen and a rather large livingroom, along with a slightly smaller bathroom then the one up stairs. There was also a small library (all it really was, was a large bookshelf that was built into the wall) that Vio had built.

Green had continued to go to the castle every morning to presume his duties of being a knight, even though that meant he had to walk a mile or two everyday to get there and back. While the other three basically just stayed home, Vio keeping the house clean, and Blue and Red occasionally helping out. Other than that, the house was pretty much just a place that they stayed in, while the castle didn't have any problems.

At least, that's how started out...

* * *

><p><strong>A Fairly Sorry Note- Yeah, sorry about how wonky this story has been going. In the beginning, I told myself that if I ever start putting this online or something like that, I would make a Prologue. Anyway, sorry to anyone who has read the main part and not this first, due to my terrible memory. :)<strong>


	2. The Question That Started It All

**Chapter 1: The Question That Started It All**

* * *

><p><em>One year later...<em>

"Ugh... why is it always _SO_ boring around here?" Blue huffed, he was leaning on the windowsill, his face pressed up against the glass.

It was raining outside, every time one of them opened the door,a cold November wind would aweep in, chilling everyone to the bone.

Although fall was beautiful, the weather that usually came along with it wasn't always so pleasant.

Vio, then, came strolling by, his nose in a book. He'd passed Blue, not seeming like he noticed him, but as he got up the stairs and to his room, he called out to him: "You're gonna catch a cold with your face pressed up against the windows like that."

Blue frowned, taking his face off the window, "It's not my fault it's so boring around here." He muttered angrily to himself.

"Well if its so boring, how about you play War of Horses with me?" Red asked, coming out of the nowhere, surprising Blue.

"Is that a stupid, pointless game that you made up?" Blue asked, annoyed by Red's everlasting happiness.

Red thought about it for a few seconds, "Um... yes?" He said slowly.

"Then no, I do not want to play war of horses." He turned back to the windowsill, staring at the ever so rolling hills of Hyrule.

"Okay, well if you ever need anyone to play with while you're waiting for Green, just tell me." Red happily bounced away down the hall.

Blue sighed, he'd watched Red and Green play War of Horses before. The rules are: one, you can't cheat; two, four people at max can play, because there are four corners on the board that you use; three, if your horses don't look like horses you can't play; four, betting is optional (meaning if one person bets, all the others have to); five, if you lose and throw a fit about it, you don't get to eat for a week (Blue came up with that one, but Green wouldn't let it be apart of the rules...).

The main gameplay was basically, you made horses fight each other on a chess board by taking turns, but if you can't overthrow the other person's castle in a certain amount of moves, you lose. You cheat, by when the player isn't looking, taking extra moves and lying about it.

You can't really ever cheat whenever Vio is watching or playing. Even if he seems like he isn't watching you, he is.

Blue had once tried to cheat, but was caught as soon as he set the piece down.

"No cheating." Vio had said, pointing to the horse. He had originally been looking in his book for some new spells, until he noticed Blue trying to cheat.

Blue frowned, knowing he'd been caught, "I'm not cheating." He countered, crossing his arms.

"Yes, you were. Put your horse back to where it was." Vio said, putting a bookmark on his page and closing his book.

Now Blue's eyes widened, he was thinking of a way to get out of this, but instead of admitting it and giving up on his cheat, a sly smile crossed his face, "I forgot where it was." He said, a challenge in his eyes.

"Really, Blue, I doubt that." Vio said, his expression hardening.

Blue tried to look confused and really try to make it look like he really forgot where his horse was, "No, I'm serious. I really have no idea where the horse was."

It was a pretty convincing act, Blue was pulling, but Vio doesn't fall for things that easily. He waved his hand, Blue's tiny horse piece floating back to where it was.

Blue's face burned red, "You cheated!"

Vio rolled his eyes, "Blue, that's not cheating, I was merely putting your piece back to where it was."

"Red! Vio's cheating at War of Horses!" Blue whined, he was actually really mad about Vio remembering where his horse was.

Red walked into the room, a look of uncertainty on his face, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Vio's cheating." Blue winced.

"Red don't believe him, I was just putting his horse back to where it was, because _he_ was cheating." Vio looked annoyed at Blue as he pointed to Blue's horse.

Red paused for a second, thinking. After a minute or two of confused faces showing that he was greatly trying to think this through, he finally had an answer: "Blue, no cheating."

"WHAT!?" Blue screamed, "WHY DO YOU BELIEVE HIM!?"

"Because Vio never cheats, plus I saw you." Red smiled and went back to what he was doing.

Anyway, cheating with Vio in the room never gets you anywhere, but Blue didn't feel like getting told what to do or playing a game. His watching out of the window as the wind tumbled by or the rain making the _rata_ _tat_ _tat_ sound on the sill was all he was interested in.

Green crashed in through the door, shivering and soaking wet.

Blue guessed that he missed seeing him run up to the door.

Red peeked around the corner of the livingroom, his eyes lighting up when he saw Green, "Yay, Green's home! So how was your day!?"

Green shivered, getting water on the floor that Blue knew he was going to have to clean up later, "Red, before I tell you, how about you let me go take a warm shower or something." He started off to a bathroom.

Moments later, Vio came out of the upstairs bedroom, his book still in his hands. He sat down on one of the chairs by a fire that was running.

Blue had always knew that Vio likes to read a lot, but sometimes he swore that Vio has read books in his sleep. Like he would get a little bit more than nose deep in his books, "Vio, dude, do you ever take a break from reading?" He asked, smirking.

Vio gave a him a look that said he really didn't want to answer that question.

"Okay okay, I get it, your book is too important as to why you never stop reading." Blue remarked, walking over to a bookshelf and grabbing a picture book.

Vio chuckled, "You're going to read _that_? Sorry, but I've read books that are way longer and read them way faster then you can start a fight when someone accidentally bumps into you."

"Oh, shut up. At least I take a break from reading, unlike someone." He countered, shoving the small book back onto the shelf.

"Please, if I were to fight you somehow, even with your crazy tactics, I would win, no doubt about it." Vio taunted, rolling his eyes. A playful smile dancing across his face.

Blue squinted his eyes at the challenge, "Yeah right, Red-"

Red looked up from the table, his mouth stuffed with a peach he just ate, "Yes?" He managed to say, his voice muffled.

"Who would win in a fight, me or Vio slash sir reads-a-lot?" Blue challenged.

"Ummmm..." Red swallowed the rest of the peach that was in his mouth, smiling nervously, "How about we ask Green?" He suggested.

"Ask me what?" Green asked, coming out of the bathroom. A towel around his waist and head.

"Oh, Blue and Vio were wondering who would win a fight, and I suggested that you tell them." Red told him, in a nervous-cheery way.

Green turned away from Red and looked to the other two. Vio was standing now, his hands on his hips and giving Blue the 'death glare'. Blue was crossing his arms, staring at Green intently. Green knew that if he replied it was either one of them, something was gonna go down and he did not want to the reason why it even happened, so he tried to change the subject.

"So today...um...in knight duty..." Green shrugged.

Red saw Green's struggling effort to try to change the subject, so he figured he should try and help him out, "Oh yeah, how was knight duty? It was awfully cold and rainy today."

"Yeah, Bill was being a butt today. He's always like 'Link do this' and 'Link do that' and 'Link get your butt over here'!" Green sighed, "Oh my gosh, it's like I'll never get away from Bill or hi stupid friends, Bob and Frank." Green went over to table next to Red and pulled out a chair for himself.

Blue rolled his eyes. "Well what did he make you do?" He grumbled, bored all of the sudden.

"He made me clean the bathroom, he made me scrub the ballroom floor with a tooth brush, and when I was late lunch because of all the chores he gave me, he said: 'Sorry, Link, but if you really wanted to eat lunch today, you wouldn't have been late.'" Green said, remembering how shortly afterwards he was pushed rather forcefully out into the rain.

"You said that your lunch time was at one-thirty right?" Red asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" He replied.

"And what time is it now?" Red asked, sort of ignoring the rest of what he said.

Vio pointed to the clock on the wall, "Seven-thirty."

"Thats means you haven't eaten all day!" He exclaimed

Green shrugged, "Don't worry, when Bill shut me out of lunch, on afternoon patrol, I snuck into a bakery and bought some of the cookies they were selling."

"Well that's a relief." Blue grumbled, "Do you have any left?"

Vio gave him an annoyed look.

"What!? I'm just asking." He snapped.

"Seriously, of course he doesn't have any left! He obviously ate the ones he bought." Vio said, annoyed by Blue's constant ignorance.

"Anyway, "Green continued, "Today I was asked to come back to the castle after knight duty for a Thanksgiving dinner."

"Oh, really? What did you say?" Red asked, bouncing up and down, like his excitement already couldn't wait.

"I said I'll think about it." Green replied, deliberatly standing out of his chair and pushing it back in where it was.

"Why would you say something like that?" Blue asked, he would have said yes right on the spot.

"Mainly because I wanted you guys to decide. I'm going to go change, so you guys come up with answer." And with that, Green went off to his room and locked the door.

"So do you guys want to go?" Vio asked.

"Heck yeah I do!" Blue exclaimed, he like the idea of a huge, fancy feast.

"Yeah, I think Green should go too!" Red happily agreed.

Blue looked at Red like he was crazy, "What are you talking about?"

"I said: 'I think Green should go too', right?" Red questioned, he too, now confused.

Blue looked over to Vio, who was still reading his book, despite the question they were trying to answer, "We're _all_ going to this feast, right?"

Vio looked up from his book, only to look back down at it. He shrugged, "He never said that, but I think he or all of us should go, whichever ends up actually happening."

Blue plopped himself back onto the couch, not satisfied with the answer. He sat up like an actual gentleman he never is, and declared in his best royal accent: "Well how about I go ask him?" He hopped back to his feet and stomped up the stairs to the door of the room Green was changing in. Then, raising his his into the air, he slammed it down onto the door. You could almost hear the wood splitting into a small crack when it hit.

_BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!_

"Hey!" He shouted thought the door, hoping that his changing copy of himself could hear him, "Are we all going to this feast or what!?" He ended his question with one last bang on the door, making the small crack even worse.

Blue prepared himself for am answer as heard the click of the doorknob turning. The door opened slowly, creaking slightly as it did so. Blue could hear the anger-retaining breathes Green was taking, he guessed that he doesn't like to be disturbed very much while changing. He almost flinched when Green's head suddenly whipped around the side of the door.

Green's face was bright red with fury, and for the fact he didn't even have a shirt on yet and was still wearing a towel, kind of looked like he had just gotten done brushing his hair in the ten minutes they were down there discussing an answer, "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!? BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!? He yelled, a picture of Hyrule castle that was hanging on the wall beside Blue, rattling.

Blue tried not to smile or laugh at Green's fury, he was just not that kind of person to be really angry. He straightened up, and cleared his throat, "I was just trying to ask a question." He simply said, almost losing his control over his laughter when Green's eye twitched.

Green glared at Blue, searching for words to say (more like yell), but he couldn't think of any, so he just sighed. Some of the redness draining from his face, "How about next time you just knock, please." He looked around Blue to see if the picture had fallen off the wall.

"I did knock." He countere, his smile that of a fox's.

Green just frowned, and rolled his eyes, "Well, what do you want?"

Blue's smile turned tart, "Yeah, is just _you_ who's going to this feast, or _all of us?_" He asked, a hint of threat in his voic.

Green looked at him like he was dumb, "Well of course we're all going! I've already been figuring it all out, your hair and-"

"Hey, whoa, _WHOA_, tiger. I didn't even say that I wanted to go." Blue interrupted, Green suddenly halting in speech.

Green looked up to the ceiling,"Dont give me that, I heard: 'Heck yes', 'Yeah', and 'I think all of us should go'." He ducked back into his room, not letting Blue answer. He threw on his regular clothes and opened the door, walking back downstairs to where the other two were sitting.

* * *

><p><strong>A Tiny Note- Well that was the first chapter, I have to admit though, this took longer then expected. And I honestly have now learned my lesson with posting a chapter before prologue, yeah... Well I'll be working on the next chapter like always! Review nicely please, this was the first 16 pages (technically 8 since they count the front and back side of a paper as one page) of my story!<strong>


	3. The Plan

**Chapter 2: The Plan (Might be short...)**

* * *

><p>"So what's the plan?" Vio asked, he wanted to know how this night was going to go.<p>

"Okay, since we all look alike, we need to change that. Our dad is accustomed to one kid, not four, so I was thinking that Vio can dye you guy's hair and can find you guys some new clothes. And I will just say to him that I invited some friends from town over for a sleep over... How does that sound?" Green said, thinking it was pretty good idea altogether.

"Hmm..." Vio was thinking about all the possibilities of something going wrong while they were there.

"I think it's a great idea!" Red exclaimed, he had eaten another peach.

"Not bad, but I feel like there's a small catch to this." Blue said, looking to Green for any guilty faces he might be hiding.

Green closed his eyes, thinking, then it came to him. His eyes lighting up as remembered.

"What is it, Green?" Red asked, intrigued.

"Well, Blue, you're right, there is one small catch to this plan..." Green turned to Vio, who had closed his book and was listening. Green with a hurt expression on his face.

"Well?" Vio asked, impatiently. Wanting to know what this was about.

"You that sorcerer that came around last year?" Green said, remembering the huge adventure they went on to stop the guy.

"Yeah." The three said.

"Well, since you guys haven't been in town as much as I have, they've been putting up signs about sorcerers and magical stuff."

"What did it say?" Blue asked, hastily, the suspence was getting to him.

"It said that if anything magical or something like that were to be found, they would be killed immediately."

* * *

><p><strong>Quick Note- This is the part of the story where you remember me saying that the characters have their own little twist that I gave them, so please don't review harshly and remember that this is my story!<strong>

* * *

><p>That hit Vio hard, he could do magic! Cast spells from spellbooks, teleport small distances, and all that jazz, but if he did any of that he would be killed immediately!?<p>

"What!?" Vio gasped, he took a deep breathe, letting his 'cool' restore to normal levels, "So what you're saying is that if I look, do, or say anything like a sorcerer would, I would get slaughtered right on the spot?"

"Sort of, but hey. It's not like you use magic all the time, right?" Green reasoned, shrugging.

Vio sighed, sort of annoyed at the no-magic policy, but like most times in his life, he has a plan, "Well, I could just use magic in secret." He said slyly, his plan was very simple.

"But Vio, what if they catch you?" Red worried, he really didn't want Vio getting killed.

"Oh, c'mon guys, I'll just do it when nobody's looking. Like make Green's room anti gravitational or something. No one will see, and no will know." Vio was pretty sure che could keep a secret just fine, even though he knew that the guards would be guarding just about anywhere they could. Plus, he knew more about the castle then Green did, so if anything went wrong and there was a need to escape, he would just pull on a lever/candle and open up a secret tunnel.

But that's just it in his head, he personally doubted that there would be any chance of the need to escape from the castle, but c'mon, it's Hyrule, what could go wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note- Sorry for such a small chapter, but I just felt like it needed its own chapter. The next one for sure will be long. Hope you like the story so far!<strong>


	4. Checklists, Traveling, and Nuisances

**Chapter 3: Checklists, Traveling, and Nuisances**

* * *

><p>Over the week, Green had told his dad about the Bill not letting him eat lunch problem, which he kind of fixed. The dad had told Bill to lay off and if he does anything like that again, he would personally go to Zelda and report him.<p>

That only really made Bill even more mad at Green for telling him off, and whenever Green would stand up for himself and say that _he_ was the hero of the town and that Bill and his buddies were just _extras_ they never use, it would make Bill beyond raged at him and he would make him eat food off the floor and describe to him what it tasted like based on how well he cleaned it. Since it left a huge mess, Green would then also have to clean that spot too.

Well that was Green's work life, while back at the house Vio had been trying out some different hair styles on the other two. Since he couldn't exactly do it to himself, he did it to the other two until he came up with ones that looked nice, after that was decided, he would just basically practice on them until he got it just right. In fact, he had gotten so good, all it took was a tap on the head and their hair would change color and style, although, unfortunately the spell was immune to water, so that meant no sweating, getting anything wet on you, or anything like that or else the spell would instantly wear off, changing their hair back to its original color and style, it would also be wet too.

Then, sooner then expected, it was Thanksgiving. To everyone, except Green, it was a fast week. Before they left, Green was going over some last minute checklists.

"Okay let's do this one more time." Green said, his list out.

Blue groaned, they had done this three times already.

"Blue, stop it, I'm just trying to make sure we have everything." Green said, looking at his list.

"Yeah, he's just making sure." Red agreed.

Blue rolled his eyes, "But we done this three times already. _Three, Green, THREE._" He held up three fingers for emphasisl

Vio sighed, "You do the know the risks of even going to this dinner, right?"

Blue frowned, "Yes, Vio, I do, but we its getting late, we still have a longs ways to walk, and I really want to see the castle considering we haven't been there in a year, so yeah."

"Blue, we're all aching to get there, but we won't see a single street light if we don't go about this as correctly and carefully as we can." Vio reasoned, he was tired of the last minute checks too, but his life kind of depended on how greatly or horribly this night went.

Blue growled, he hoped this was the last time.

Green cleared his throat, "Okay, you obviously have the clothes you're going to wear, what about when you go sleep, you're not going to wear your normal clothes... right?"

"Of course not, and yes, we have what we're going to wear then too. And the clothes for tomorrow." Vio answered.

Res, Blue, and Vio were pretty much wearing their colors. Red was wearing a white long-sleeved undershirt with a red over shirt that had a hood attached and beige pants with and brown boots. Blue was wearing, despite the weather, a blue short sleeved shirt with a few black stripes on each sleeve and brown pants with black boots (Vio and him had a very long debate over the short sleeved shirt). Vio was wearing a white, mid sleeve shirt with a purple vest and dark brown pants with black boots.

"Good, and I'm sure you, Vio, have their hair planned out."

"Yep," Vio said, smirking a little. His hair was practically white, with bangs that covered an eye and thinner side locks, he even went an extra step and changed his eye color to green. Red's hair was a natural orange color, left to be sort of the same hairstyle it was before, his eye color the same as well. Blue's hair was completely different from the previous style it was in, his hair was brown with trimmed up bangs, covering just a little below the hair line, his eyes were a hazel that was just a little bit more on the brown side. "In fact, how about you and Red tell him what I told you?" He said, his smirk turning more into a mischievous smile.

"Fine." Blue huffed, rolling his eyes, "Vio said that if we get our hair wet or something like that, he said that it would...er...um...?" He shrugged, giving up on trying to remember.

Vio's small smile vanished, replaced with a frown, "Seriously, you've already forgotten!?" He said in disbelief. He had said it to him like a bazillion times, how can he have forgotten already?

"Sorry, Vio, but my mind at that time you were telling me and Red about that stuff over and over again, needed to be somewhere else." Blue paused, an annoyed look becoming his expression, "Like at that dinner right about now."

Green rolled his eyes, then looked back down at his list, "Hmm, looks like we're done."

"YES! FINALLY! We're done!" Blue exclaimed.

"One more thing, my dad and the Knights have been ordered to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Which means, Blue, no slapping people when they get on your nerves, and no casting curses on people who may do that to you, Vio. My dad is also starting to doubt I'm normal, because of all the cake I smuggle to you guys." Green sighed, it was usually very hard to get the cake, let alone have it return home still looking good enough to eat, "Anything I might have forgotten, Vio?"

Vio looked off into the distance, thinking for a few moments, "Um... no, I'm sure that's everything, and to save us probably fifteen minutes I'm going to try to teleport us there."

"How do we do that?" Red asked, thinking on how that would be possible.

"Simple, just take my arm and close your eyes." They all took one of Vio's arms and closed their eyes, Vio just said that so that they wouldn't interupt what could be a simple process and turn it into a complicated one. They teleported, leaving tiny specs of purple dust behind.

They appeared in Hyrule Field, almost half a mile away from the castle. Green, Red, and Blue opened their eyes and let go of Vio's arm.

"And we're half way there!" Blue complained.

Red turned to face Vio, who was a little wobbly on his feet, "How come we only appeared half way?"

Vio regained his balance, then looked around, noticing their surroundings. He shrugged, "I guess it was because I had to teleport some many people."

"We still have to walk like a mile!" Blue complained, more annoyed that they have to walk that far then for the fact that it pitch black outside and didn't really have a light.

"Hey, that's better then a few inches out the door right? Plus, it's just a half a mile away from the castle, it's no biggie really." Green said, looking for one of the castle lights to use as a target to walk in the direction of. He caught sight of one, "Follow me."

For awhile they just trekked in the dark, Green leading them. It was very quiet, considering it was Hyrule Field. All they could really hear was their boots stepping in the dying grass and the occasional 'Are we there yet!?' from Blue.

It had been a few more minutes since they last passed a lonely tree that longed for its seasonal flowers to bring it company.

Blue was getting fed up with this constant darkness, he couldn't really see anthing that was a few feet in front of him. He crossed his arms, "Are you sure, when we appeared after we teleported, that we were half way from the castle? Because it feels like we've been walking forever." He grumbled, as they walked into the less populated part of Castle Town.

"Shh... we're almost there." Green shushed, he pointed to a large clocktower that seemed like it was a few miles away from where they were standing.

The clocktower looked very old and somewhat frail, but seemed that it had some kind of stronger thing inside of it. It had a large base that was fenced off by large stone walls, but you could enter it through the gates that led into the dreaded place. The base led to a very tall tower that was at least a few stories high, there at the top was a large clock that forever worked, even though there was no one there to manage that old tower. Rumor has it that there is a monster in the tower that will come out if you're not quiet when around the tower.

"Whoa, that's huge!" Red squealed, his voice echoing off into the distance. He clapped a hand over his mouth, "Sorry." He whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Vio asked, for once he didn't really know the answer.

"It's because everyone in this part of town believes that if you're too loud, the monster will come out and drag you back to it's den in the tower. That's why everyone whispers." Green explained, giving quick glances at the tower.

"But we're like three miles away from it, how it can it hear us from here?" Blue asked, whispering as well.

"Well, let's just say if you're too loud, the townspeople will offer you as a sacrifice to the monster, hoping that it will keep the monster out of town forever." Green shivered, and it was not because the cold wind was getting to him.

"Dang, and you Knights let them do this?" Blue whispered in surprise.

"No, but the first time we were too late to come, even for me." Green admitted, remembering that day. He shooked it off, "Let's keep going, this place gives me the creeps."

"Clearly." Vio agreed.

The four of them continued through that part of the town, Green still looking back every once in a while to check if the horrible monster had come out of the castle. They entered the next part of town, it was full of people bustling about trying to get last minute items on their list for Thanksgiving. They looked around for the castle, the townspeople constantly getting in the way of their view. At one part it got so bad, that Green just took them all by the arm pushed themselves out of the crowd. Luckily, they ended up right in front of the castle.

Green raced up the steps that lead into the castle doors, the others hazing upon the two very large doors that towered above them.

"Wow." Red's eyes widen at the sight of the castle.

"Well, c'mon, let's get going." He strolled up to the doors, getting ready to open them, but the guards stopped him.

"Halt, none shall pass unless invited." One of the guards said, holding up his hand.

Green rolled his eyes, "Dude, it's just me. You know, Link?"

The guard next to the one who had just kept them from going through the doors started snickering.

Green frowned, "What!? Let me in!"

"Sorry, but that was not a part of our orders." The same guard said, trying not to giggle while telling him this.

"Not apart of your-... okay, what is this?" He asked, squinting his eyes. He knew this wasn't Bob or Frank doing this to him, he would have recognized their voices.

The next guard started snickering as well, but stopped just for a moment so he could tell him that he still can't enter.

Green sighed, turning around to the other three. He motioned for Vio to do something about this.

Vio nodded then strolled up to the guards, looking them up and down. He was pretending to be an Alanian, or someone from Alan Kingdom.

Alan Kingdom, was a rivaling kingdom next to Hyrule, although they aren't exactly at war, Hylians just don't really like Alanians.

He yawned, "Well, I have to admit, they aren't as good as Knights as Alan's are. Can't even remember who's on the guest list, terrible posture, and...the armor is a little much, don't you think?"

The guards lfaces lit up like flames, through gritted teeth the first one said: "Well, we just kidding about that whole not letting you in thing." Both of the guards opened the door.

"Finally." Vio said, haughtily walking through the castle doors into the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Note- Yay, so glad this is finally done! Sorry it took so long to post, had all my school stuff to worry about. I'll try to get out another chapter this week. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!<strong>


	5. The Pillow Fight Part 1

**Chapter 4: Pillow Fight Part 1**

* * *

><p>"No good Alanian brat telling me how to do my job..." The guard mumbled as Red and Blue went in after Vio.<p>

(Oh yeah, sort of forgot last chapter to tell you that there is no such thing a an Alanian Kingdom whom rival with Hyrule, so if you've never played zelda and think that it's real, it isn't, that was my idea. Alan Kingdom has no part in the Zelda franchise)

"What was that?" Green asked, an edge to his tone as he stopped himself from continuing into the castle.

The guard lowered his voice to just mumbling.

"That's what I thought." Green continued into the castle, meeting up with up with the other three in the Great Hall.

His dad ran up to him and gave him a bear hug, "It's so good that you were able to come!"

"Dad of course I was able to come, I come to all of the events... now let go of me I can't breathe!" His dad released him, some of the color returning to Green's face.

The dad went over to the other three, "So must be his friends!"

"Yeah, this is Andy," He said pointing to Red, then to Blue, "That's Brady," and lastly to Vio, "And this is Hope."

Blue frowned at the name he was given.

"So tell me a little about yourselves."

Vio stepped forward, a friendly smile on his face, "I'm from Alan Kingdom. It took me a really long time to get here, but looking around seeing your beautiful castle, I think it was worth the trip."

Then Red, "Hi, you have a really big castle! I never would have thought it would be so big! Anyway, I live in Kakariko Village five miles from here."

"Yeah, I live in that village too." Blue said, too lazy to come up with where was from, "I live right across the stree from... er... Andy."

"Well that's nice." The dad said, considering where Vio was from, "So how did you guys become friends?"

"Why do you ask, dad?" Green asked, he wasn't prepared for this question.

"Well, your friends are from different parts of the land, so I was just wondering." His dad replied, then he crouched and whispered into his ear, "Plus, a dad can only wonder who his son 'hangs out' with."

Green rolled his eyes.

"Well, me and Link had met at the Hatvest Festival last year. Me and him helpedmy mom load the pumpkins onto the cart we were going to take." Red explained, nostalgically remembering how that didn't even happen.

"You have the worst memory ever, Andy. I was there too, remember?" Blue said, he had to stop himself from flicking Red in the head.

"Oh, really? I don't remember that..." Green's dad said, a puzzling look on his face.

Green, Red, and Blue's eyes widen in surpris, Vio rolling his. He knew something like this was bound to happen.

"Well, I don't blame you for not seeing them at the festival. You see, on our way to the festival, they caught the plague and kind of, well, died." Blue ducked his head behind Vio's shoulder so that the dad wouldnt see him snickering, he really was cruel.

"That's very unfortunate, but I was sure our doctors had erased any chance of the plague ever killing anyone ever again..." The dad said.

Green didn't think any of them but him could see it, but he thought he saw a small sign of disbelief in his father's eyes.

Blue put his hands on his hips, "Well apparently they were both out sniffing dead rats that day too, okay?" He sassed.

This new attitude sort of surprised Green's dad, but he just pushed the thought away, "Then again, very sorry for you and Andy's loss."

"Well me and Hope became friends way differently." Green said, changing the subject back to the main one, "How about you tell them, Hope?"

"My pleasure. One day, in my kingdom, I had been hearing about Hyrule's constant pirate attacks, so I decided to make the long trip to see how bad these pirates really were. When I arrive, I see your town hero, Link, fending off the Pirates by himself. He seemed like he was handling the job just fine, of course, but afterwards seemed like he needed a rest." Vio said, telling the story as if it had happened yesterday.

Blue was rolling his eyes, while Green's dad had a shocked expression on his face. Vio didn't think he doubted his son _that_ much.

"Either way," He continued, "I offered him, when I went over to him, that I would uptake over for him whenever he got too tired. Of course he declined, but later on in the day I saw your huge clocktower. I didn't know, then, that everybody was scared to death of the place, so I went in. It was really dark in there and just as I put another foot down, I slipped and almost fell into the pitch black chasm. If it weren't for Link, I would have fallen into the black nothingness. After that, we have been friends ever since."

"Wow," The dad said, astonished, "I didn't think my son would do anything like that for anyone."

Green frowned, looking at his dad and then to the others with a hard expression.

"Well now that I know a little bit about you why dont I tell you a little bit abou-"

"There's no need to do that." Blue interrupted.

"Yeah, Green's told us all about you!" Red said, smiled

The dad's eyes squinted as he gave his son a threatening glare, "Oh has he?" The dad sniffed, "Well, dinner isn't in for an hour, so go run off and play."

Green and the others were starting to walk off to the hallway that led to Green's room, but The dad's words stopped them in their tracks.

"And I'm sure my son has told you about the little sorcerer thing, right?" He seemed to be staring at Vio.

"Yeah, I have." Green answered, he squinted his eyes at his dad. Was he seriously doubting him and the others this early? How. Rude.

The five of them just kind of stared it out, which was really getting nerve racking. Until Red broke the silence, of course.

"Well, how about we go play a game, guys?" Red suggested, his voice cracking a little more than it already does.

"Yeah, how about we go do that." Green agreed, giving his dad one last look of disbelief.

The dad whipped around toward the dining hall and with his head high and chin up, he whisked away. Not looking back.

"Dang, some dad _you_ have." Blue said, after the dad was well out of earshot.

"Well that's kind of how it' seen, ever since our journey. And he's the one who is supposed to lift me up when I'm feeling down." Green shook his head.

"Don't forget about him having doubts about you, you know, being normal." Blue reminded him, waving his hands around in a weird way.

"Yeah, and you just pleasant to have around too, Blue." Vio snapped, "He doesn't need a reminder of everything wrong in the world, now shut up." He looked a the clock, "It's eight-forty now, so we have fifty minutes 'til dinner, there other ten wasted by that little stare down we had with Green's dad. So can we please just enjoy ourselves?" He sighed, already being able to tell that this wouldn't be all nicey nice as they would have wanted it to be, "Green how about you show us to your room?"

"Whatever you say." Green gestured for them to follow him as he lead them down a nearby hallway and to the right.

As they were walking, Vio was taking notes of all the details. Like a creak on the floorboard or a ripped piece of wallpaper that could lead into a tunnel. He also noticed, specifically, how when they walkedby Green's dad's room, there was a fierce looking gargoyle perched on a staue beside the door that seemed to be watching them as they passed by.

"This place sure is creepy, are you sure it's Hyrule?" Blue asked, he had noticed the gargoyle as well, "I've seen creepy, but this is just a little weird for Hyrule."

"Yeah," Red agreed, "Green, whenever you come here, do you always fell watched?"

The other three turned to Red, who had never in his life has a bad feeling about anything.

"Just saying." He added.

They turned back around and continued walking.

"Yeah, that's sort of normal." Green said, shaking off a shiver.

"What do you mean by that?" Blue asked, he probably had a good theory, but he wanted the truth.

"I mean that you're supposed to fell protected here, but ever since that Thursday, I was asked to go to this dinner, I think something has changed." Green looked ahead and noticed they were just about to his room, "Nevermind about that," he ran up to his door and swung it open, "This is my room!"

The other three caught up to him and stepped inside the room. Looking around in awe.

"Wow, so _this_ is your room!" Red exclaimed.

Blue picked at some the wallpaper that was chipped in the wall, "Some room _you_ got." He criticized.

Green scowled at him, "How dare you."

"What, I'm just saying." He retorted, rolling his eyes.

"It is a nice room though." Vio said, "Yours actually has a bathroom."

Green smiled, proud that someone had noticed that small little detail about his room, "Yeah, not even my dad has his own bathroom."

Green's room at the castle was a fairly large room, which recently had been added with three more beds. His walls were jade green, the carpet being beige. His bathroom wasn't very big, only having enough room for a sink, tub, and toilet.

"Guess it pays, being the hero of this town." Blue sneered, he went over to one of the beds and hopped onto it. He jumped around on it.

"What are you're doing?" Vio asked, he was setting his stuff down by the bed that was next to the one Blue was jumping on.

"Testing." He answered, he gave a giant leap into the air, his head almost hitting the ceiling, and landed on his back in a resting position, "I call this one."

Vio rolled his eyes at the foolishness he has to live with, "Well this one's mine."

"Yeah, _for now_." Blue winced.

Vio frowned, what did he mean by_ for now_?

Red put his stuff down in a bed that was next to Green's, "This one's mine!"

"Okay, well now that we got that out of the way," Green said, sitting down on his bed, "How about we just hang out in here form a while? Bill and his cronies will be roaming the halls at this hour, looking for me. Which reminds me." Green walked over to his door and locked it, "Now they can't find get in."

Blue was very disappointed at the way Green was handling this little problem of his, "Don't you think you should just, oh I don't know, teach them a lesson? Physically preferably." That's how he solves his problems.

"I guess you wouldn't know this Blue- given the one brain cell you have -but fighting doent solve everything." Vio said, getting out his book and going back to his page.

Blue slung a pillow at him, "Shut up, don't tell me how to live my life. I solve _my_ problems _my_ way."

Vio threw it back, only with more force, so when it hit Blue he practically got knocked right off his bed.

Blue landed with a soft thump on the floor.

Vio heard growling, he knew that would make Blue mad. He smiled, "What are you gonna do? Fight me?" He taunted. Then a pillow came out of nowhere, smacking him in the face, almost causing him to fall of his bed as well.

"Hey, I was just kidding." Vio snapped, glaring at where Blue had landed.

"Blah. Blah. Blah. Say what you want, I know what you were trying to do." Blue spat, rolling his eyes. He crawled back onto his bed, testily glaring at him.

Vio looked away, mumbling, "Jerk." A smile flashed across his face.

"Excuse me? What was that I heard?" Blue asked, a threat in his eyes.

"Oh nothing, I found an interesting spell and I was just saying it to myself." Vio replied.

Blue threw another pillow at Vio, which just hit an invisible force feild and fell to the floor. Blue's eyes widened in outrage an angry, crazed look flashing in his eyes.

"Oh no..." Red nervously mumbled, hiding behind one his pillows.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note- I will continued this in the next chapter. So sorry I took so long to post this, I had gotten sick in between. Hope you enjoy!<strong>


	6. Pillow Fight Part 2

**Chapter 5: Pillow Fight Part 2**

* * *

><p>Green rolled his eyes, "Guys, please don't."<p>

"Oh don't worry, I'm not going to do anything." Blue slyly said, hiding a pillow behind his back.

"Blue, I'm serious. One more pillow..."

"Oh, yeah, I know. One more and I'm..." Blue was readying his position, so that it wasn't some awkward throw that would knock him to the floor, "Done for." He launched his pillow at Vio, taking cover on the side of his bed.

Vio blocked the pillow, picking up one of his own and throwing it across the room.

It missed Blue, Blue sticking his head up from where he was hiding.

"Ha! Ha! You missed me!" He taunted, sticking his tongue out.

While Blue was enjoying his victory over some stupid pillow, theillow that missed him was flying around the room like a boomerang. It hit a corner on one of the walls and came flying at Blue.

Vio started to smile as the pillow came crashing into the back of Blue's head.

"Who missed you now?" Vio countered, he was fairly proud of himself for that little trick.

"Be quiet." Blue muttered, but he wasn't going to let this go down easily. Especially if Vio's the winner. He'll wait a few minutes, letting Vio bask in his glory and then when he least expects it, BA-BAM! An all-out war of pillows.

Blue smiled cheesily, getting back onto his bed, "Good job, Vio, you _finally_ won something against me." He gave a few claps of fake respect. He looked over at Green, who was eyeing him suspiciously.

"What!?" Blue spat, half-heartedly offended, "I'm just congratulating him."

Even Red saw that something was up, but he played along anyway, "Yeah, great job Vio!"

Blue looked back over to Vio, he noticed Vio's small smile of greatness turned into a suspicious frown. "Fine," He sniffed, hiding a smile of mischief, "I guess one small victory isn't enough for you after all."

Vio's eyebrows arched at the unusual attitude Blue was pulling. He got out his book and flipped through the pages, looking for a mind reading spell. He came close one, this spell could tell how someone was feeling and what they are thinking. Vio squinted his eyes, leaning forward toward the book so that he could attempt to read the tiny print. The one thing that Vio never got over whenever reading the spells is that their description is always in ryhm.

_So you finally want to read minds? This spell works on all but mine_.

_Oh brother_, Vio thought as he read on.

_This simple spell reminds me of when I was a boy..._

_Okay, _Vio thought his eyes widening slightly. He stole a glance at Blue, who was facing away from him. _Lets skip through this._

He found himself at the bottom of the page when the description finally stopped talking about its past life. He read the last few sentences, taking another glance at Blue who was still facing the other way. Vio whispered the spell, keeping his gaze on Blue as he did so.

Apparently, Green had oticed how much glancing Vio had been doing at Blue and then to his book.

"Vio, what are you doing?" He asked.

Vio didn't hear Green over the concentration of the spell. As he peaked into Blue's thoughts, he saw Blue's devious plan to attack him with pillows when he wasn't looking. Then he noticed that Blue was watching him stare at him.

"Whatcha doin'?" Blue threatened, his eyes flashing with an angry flame.

"Er, nothing." Vio replied, blinking. He sat up straighter, looking at his book, pretending to read it.

"Yeah, okay. I see what you're doin' and it ain't gonna work." Blue winced, squinting his eyes.

_He must be pretty angry_, Vio thought, _he never uses _this_ much bad grammar... and in one sentence too._

Vio looked plainly over at Blue, "What _am_ I doing?" He asked.

"You know." Blue replied, he turned back around, looking over his shoulder to make sure Vio wasn't doing anything suspicious.

Green shrugged and took a tiny model turtle off his night stand. He admired it, wondering how he even came across the little figurine. He didn't get to ponder about his tiny turtle for long, his thoughts being interrupted by the sLund of someone getting hit. He flicked his gaze to what what going on in front of him.

"What are you doing!?" He yelled, watching Vio and Blue face it off with pillows.

Blue and Vio were hand-in-pillow combat, hitting each other with pillows. Green even saw Red in the fight, and that is _not_ something natural.

"Sorry, Green, but while you were admiring that turtle of yours for ten minutes, Mr. Sneak Attack over here decides to get fancy with the pillows!" Blie yelled through gritted teeth, blocking Vio's hits with his arms.

Green blinked a few times, then focused his gaze on Red, "Red, why are you hitting them with pillows?"

"Blue hit me with a pillow and wouldn't say sorry!" Red pouted, hitting Blue over the head with his pillow.

"Ow! Why you little..." Blue readied his pillow behind his shoulder and swung it at Red, sending him across the room, hitting the wall with a loud crack.

"Owie!" Red shrieked, but he got back up and bravely, in a way, went back to hittingBlue mostly with his pillow.

Green stared, shocked at how fast ten minutes passed by so quickly. He was getting ready to go over there and stoo the fight until he felt a soft but hard force smack him across the face.

"Sorry." Blue sneered, going back to hitting Vio relentlessly with pillows and acting like Green was just some worthless butterfly that got hit.

Green looked for the words to say, more like yell, to Blue, but couldn't find any, so he joined in.

The boys were fighting with pillows for the rest of the hour. Red was down on the floor, passed out from exhaustion when he hit in the face with a pillow.

Green watched Red crumble to the ground, then went back to hittling the others. He didn't last too long though, his vision of the fight going out like a light when Vio hit him across the face. He fell over sideways, hitting the side of his bed before hitting the floor with a thump of defeat.

Vio and Blue were the last ones standing in their war of pillows.

"Get ready to taste defeat, Vio!" Blue teased, swinging his pillow around like a tornado.

"Oh really? What's the flavor?" Vio asked, locking pillows with Blue, having the upper hand.

"It's called carpet!" Blue twisted away, hitting Vio in back with tremendous effort to try and knock Vio down to his knees.

Vio whipped around, hitting Blue in the face as he did so.

The fight was starting to get loud now, the two of them were kind of stomping around on the floor instead of just stepping around. Apparently all their noise had aroused Bill and his buddies's attention. Bill had gone to Green's dad and told them off for being so loud.

Now he was walking down the dark hallway that lead to his son's room.

_Man, we need to get some candles in here_, He thought.

He was staring at the door of his son Link's room, it flashed purple for a second. The dad stopped abruptly, rubbing his eyes in disbelief. He saw it flash purple again.

_I knew it!_ He though, he sped up his pace. When he got to the door and swung it open, he could not belive what he was seeing.

It was that Hope kid! (This is the dad's point of view, by the way. Just for further confusion.)

He had Brady pinned up against the wall, pillow to his neck.

"Any last words?" He said, edging the pillow closer.

Blue eyes widen, looking at his pursuer and then to the dad. (It's back to normal point of view.)

Vio whipped his head around and looked at the dad. From the dad's point of view a guilty look on his face.

The dad then noticed his son and Red lying on the floor.

"What are you doing!?" The dad exclaimed, going over to Green and cradling his head in his arms.

Vio frowned, "What do you mean?" He asked calmly, taking the pillow off of Blue's neck, letting him fall to the floor.

_Pathetic_, Vio thought, _Well great, now I've got Green's dad thinking I'm a murderer. Come on Green, please say something.  
><em>

"You!" The dad raged, not leaving his son's side, "I will have you reported immediately to outr forces!"

Apparently, all of Vio's hoping had finally worked.

Green slowly lifted his head from his dad's grasp.

"Link! You're alive!" The dad exclaimed happily, hugging his son's head. He gave Vio a stone cold stare, then looked lovingly down at Green. "What happened?" He asked him.

It took Green a second to comprehend what his dad just said, then a wide grin took place as he looked up at his dad with sleepy eyes.

"Best... pillow fight... ever..." His eyes shut as his head dropped to the floor.

"I'm still reporting you!" His dad threatened, pointing at him.

Vio expression remained, somewhat unreadable, "For what, having an epic pillow fight?"

The dad had an even more angry look on his face from before, "You know what you did!" He yelled, he jumped to his feet and stormed out of the room, looking for guards in case Vio had anything up his sleeve. When he gathered a few guards from their posts, he stomped back to Green's room. Only to find, when he swung the door open, his son with an angry expression in his face.

"What was that, about reporting my friend to the authorities?" Green said, donating his anger.

Blue elbowed him, "Which would technically be you."

"But you were just... on the... how did you?" His dad stuttered, not believing what he saw.

"Oh be quiet, you were going to report Hope!" Green yelled, throwing his arms into the air. Some of the guards behind his dad ooing.

The dad squinted his eyes.

"Hate to have him as a dad, "One of the guards behind him whispered, "Never like anyone who would crash my sleep over and report my friends to the authorities and throw them in jail."

Red and Blue's eyes widen, they were gonna get thrown in jail!?

"Shut up!" The dad raged, whipping around.

"Guards go, you're not needed here." Green ordered cooly, dismissing them with a wave of his hand. Red in the background was waving good bye.

"What! You can't do that! Onay I can!" His dad screamed, he turned back to his guards getting ready to tell them they would have extra training tomorrow if they stayed, but they were already gone.

"Listen, dad, I want this night to go great for my friends. They haven't been to the castle before and I want their fist time to be the best time. Now stop worrying about me and my friends and only bother us, or specifically me, if there'a a raid or something." Green said, serious about what he had said.

"Fine, as you wish." His dad said tartly, "But you will regret what you said. Dinner is ready, I expect you there in five minutes." He strode away down the hall, not looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note- Woohoo! Pillow Fight Part 2 is now finally out! Hope all you guys are liking my story so far, I'll try to get new chapters out on the weekend. You'll really be seeing new chapters come out more frequently over Christmas Break, just one more week and then it'll be two weeks of pretty much just writing and just Christmas. -Fierysoul135<strong>


	7. A Ghostly Ecounter

**Chapter 6: A Ghostly Confrontation**

* * *

><p>"I wonder what he meant when he said 'We'll, or you Green, will regret what we said'?" Red pondered, glancing at Green with a worried expression.<p>

"I can't believe our _dad_ was gonna throw me, Red, and Vio into the slammer." Blue grumped, sitting down on his bed.

"Guys, I don't know what he meant by our regretting things, but I have a feeling that we're going to have a hard time at dinner." Green sighed, wondering if anyhting else weird was going to happen.

"Yeah, like that siren on weird things hasn't been going off since we walked through the castle doors." Blue snapped sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"The only thing I can say about this is that we be extra careful." Vio shrugged, thinking about the close encounter.

"And you've totally been doing that Vio." Blue sneered, mimicking Vio's stern face from whenever he was mad, "The only thing we can hope for is that Mr. Careful over doesn't screw up anymore than he already has."

"Be quiet, you were getting on my nerves. Even for a pillow fight." Vio flashed back, making that same stern face Blue was mimicking. He glanced down the hallway, for the dad had left the door wide open, seeing a dark figure go through the wall, "What the..." He whispered.

"What is it Vio?" Red asked, looking down the hall and then back at Vio.

Vio took a step forward, looking more closely at the weird disturbance that kept dashing from wall to wall. For one, it was black, and second it had red eyes, seemed like some kind of dark spirit just passing through, but why just dash around in the hallway like that? He took another step forward, now seeing that the 'spirit' was multiplying.

Blue was looking to the hallway and then back at Vio's worried-surprised expression, not understanding why he was making that face. There was nothing but an empty hallway that obviously needed some more candles, "Vio, what is it that you're looking at? There is nothing there."

All of the sudden, Vio took one of the lit candles in Green's room and tossed it into the hallway. Making a small part of the rug catch on fire.

Green ran out into the hallway and stomped out the fire, "What the heck are you doing!?"

To Vio, he had just killed all of those dark spirits. To the other three, it looked like he just wanted to set the rug on fire.

"Okay, well this might be hard to explain, but I was seeing some kind of dark spirit dash around in that hallway. Although, when I peered closer, I saw that they were multiplying, so I took the candlestick and threw it at them. To me, killing all of them, to you, setting the rug on fire." He explained, a confused expression taking over his surprised one.

"Sounds like a bunch of nonsense, but when has Hyrule not had any kind of weirdness in its corners? Tell us more, but not too much, because I'm already starting to hate that I'm interested." Blue prompted, standing.

"Well from books I've read about dark spirits, they tend to roam around sometimes, but it has always been rather leisurely, not fast and jerky like the one I saw in the hallway." Vio explained, remembering that unfortunately small section of the book.

Blue already had enough of this, "Okay, I'm done. You can shut up now." He said, putting his hands over his ears, but Vio just dismissed him out of the conversation and kept going along with his lecture.

"So what you're saying is that fast moving dark spirits are a bad thing?" Red asked, taking a glance down the hallway.

"Yes, but since all the book said was that one small detail, I can't put a finger on what this means, not even a pinky." Vio said, trying to think of anything else from past experiences of encountering souls and spirits that could help.

"Not even a pinky?" Red said, his eyes showing worry.

"Yes, not even a pinky. All I can say, yet again, is that we be extremely careful." Vio concluded.

"He's right, I guess we really do need to be more careful. Based off of what Vio is saying, we need to keep our heads up." Green cautioned, on the inside, he was really worried. He needed to tell them about the following days after he was asked to come to the dinner, "Guys, I also need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Red asked.

"Last week, as in after the day I was asked to come to this dinner, Hyrule really took a turn to the pits. We kept getting raids from pirates and one time it was a horde of shadow beasts that were coming from a nearby forest, and then yesterday, the most scariest thing happened..." Green paused, shivering at the memory.

"What was it?" Blue asked, frowning. He wished he was there when whatever happened, happened.

"The clocktower's monster, it came out..." Green had a hard time sleeping after that day, it was one of the reasons why he got up at two'o'clock instead of five'o'clock.

"What did it look like?" Blue asked, he felt like there was something behind him. He turned around and saw that it was just Red.

Green shook his head, "I don't know, it came out and roared."

"What did it sound like?" Vio asked. He was planning to due some research if Green described it good enough.

"It sounded like a horrible screech. Nothing human, but like something had just died in the most horrible way possible." He replied.

Vio wrote it down on some paper he made appear.

"Either way, the screech, or roar, stunned everybody. The only thing I saw it do was take someone off the street and run back to the tower."

"Boy or girl?" Blue asked.

"I don't know, why do you ask?" Green replied, a frown forming on his face.

"Because I need to know whether or not I need to care about the person that was taken away." Blue answered, he wouldn't have cared if it was a boy.

"Blue, you kill me sometimes." Green moaned, rolling his eyes.

"How about we go to dinner." Red suggested, his stomach growling.

"Yeah, but just let me read over the description I've got of this thing." Vio said.

"Ugh, more study talk!" Blue said putting his hands over his ears again.

"Blue, I know you hate work above everything else, but you need to listen just in case we run into the monster or anything like it." Vio explained, knowing that Blue doesn't like anyhting that has the word or action 'study' in it, but sometimes he just needs to know the facts before he runs blindly into anything.

Blue only pushed his hands harder onto his ears, "No! No study talking!" He shouted.

"Blue stop it-" Green started to say.

"Lalalalalalalalala!" Blue said, running around the room, his eyes shut.

"Where did he get that?" Vio asked, Green and Red shrugging.

Blue kept running around the room, he would have kept going if he hadn't crashed into a wall. He groaned as he fell to the floor, his eyes rolling backwards.

"Anyway," Vio continued, " This monster, according to you Green, can stun people with its screeches, has a certain den or place that it stays at, and is kidnapper or theif or both."

"Wow, you got that just from listening to what I said?" Green asked, he could do that if he really wanted to, but he would need someone to repeat they said over and over again so that he could get it all down on paper.

"Mmm-Hmm, now you guys go on ahead to dinner while I tend to Blue." Vio told them.

"We'll save you guys some seats!" Red called as he and Green made their way down the hall and into the Dining Hall.

Vio went over to Blue and tapped him on the shoulder, "You done throwing a fit?" He asked in a baby voice.

Blue grumbled something, but still laid there on the floor.

Vio sighed and started flipping through the pages his book for a spell, "Aha, there you are." He said, tapping on Blue's head this time.

Blue sprang to life, jumping to his feet, "What happened?" He said, looking around. His eyes focused on Vio, "Oh, it's you. Where are the other two?"

"They're saving us seats, now c'mon." Vio strode ahead of Blue, leaving him to follow behind.

As they were walking down the hallway, the very dark, in need of several candles hallway, they stumbled upon a blue light.

Blue's eyebrows arched, "Is that one of your-"

"No, it isn't." Vio interupted, he waved his hand around the blue light, seeing if it would reflect light on his hand.

"So what's with this light, then?" Blue asked, slicing his hand through it."

Vio moved Blue's hand out of the way, "I don't know, I haven't seen or read about anything like this before."

"Can you grab it?"

Vio tried to catch the ball in his hands, failing, "No."

"Can you... hear anything from it?"

Vio put a hand to his ear, only hearing tiny murmurs come from the light blue ball, "All I hear is murmuring, I can't make it out though."

"Maybe it's a ghost." Blue said, thinking his idea of what it was being pretty great.

"Or some kind of spirit?" Vio jabbed at the ball of light, it suddenly turning into a pale, ghost-like man that was floating in the air in front of them.

"Told you." Blue whispered.

The ghost hovered in the air, his expression looking like he was looking for something. His eyes fell upon Blue and Vio, "Oh, there you are. You're heroes, right?"

"Of course we are!" Blue replied nobly, a bragging smile replacing the previous one on his face.

"Good." The ghost's pale blue skin turned a pale red, a serious expression replacing his confused one, "Hyrule is in desperate need, the fou-... wait, there are four of you, right? Where are the rest of you?" The ghost asked, his skin turning blue again.

"Pffft, they're eating." Blue remarked, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, well then you can just come back later." The ghost turned back into a tiny ball.

Vio tapped on the ball again, the ghost reappearing, "How about you tell what you want to tell all four of us, we can just pass on the message." Vio offered.

The ghost frowned, thinking for a second, "Fine. Hyrule is in desperate need. The four of you will need to rise together to defeat the monster that scares everyone so deeply, they whisper around it."

"The monster in the clocktower?" Blue pondered aloud.

"Yes, the one in the clocktower, but beware your shadow. He is also lurking about as well, you'd do well to get rid of him before you enter the clock tower."

"Any hints?" Blue asked, Vio making a piece of paper appear.

"Um... yes, I think. I'll give you three." The ghost said, "There are many traps in the tower, beware other ghosts. They aren't as nice as me."

Vio arched an eyebrow, was this ghost going to attack them? He pushed the thought away and instead said, "That's one."

"Okay um... oh yeah! It's very dark in the tower, you will need to bring some light or something like that with you."

"That's two." Blue said. Getting ready to hear the last hint.

The ghost sat there in the air, thinking up the last one.

"Well?" Blue pressed, he was getting hungry now. All this talk about the clocktower actually giving him the jitters. He basically felt like he was going to throw up, but then turn right back around and eat a buffet's worth of food.

"Just... give me... another minute... I got it!" The ghost lit up, literally, remembering what he was going to say, "The last hint is that the boss room, or wherever that foul beast sleeps on bones, is locked and can only be opened by four seperate keys that are found in four different rooms."

"That should be simple." Blue said, confidence in his tone.

"I wouldn't be so confident Mister, you see, the tower learns about you go through it. Only one of you can get one key, and the monster guarding it would have been informed about your weakness." The ghost warned.

They heard someone calling from a distance away.

"I think that's all I have to tell you. Beware!" the ghost turned back into a ball, except instead of being light blue it was flashing all kinds of colors.

"Whats happening?" Blue asked, shooting Vio some worried looks.

Blue and Vio were stepping away from the flashy ball, "You know how that ghost warned us about other ghosts?" Vio said, focusing only on the ball.

"Yeah." Blue said, his words coming out shaky and full of fear.

Then, at that moment, the ball exploded into a dark mass, making the area around them a pitch black mess.

Vio took Blue's arm and dragged him away from the horrifying demon that stood before them, shouting, "Just remember none of them are good!"

The demon roared, almost sending Blue and Vio flying on its strong winds.

"RUUUUUUUNNNN!" Blue shouted, taking off.

Vio ran alongside Blue as they made their way through the dark halls, the demon hot on their heels.

They took random turns, trying to confuse the demon, but soon found out it wasn't working.

"What should we do!?" Blue shouted, looking over at Vio, who was surprisingly doing well at keeping up with his fast pace.

"Well we can't use our swords, it'll just pass right through it." He said, thinking over the options they had.

"And we left them in Faron Woods in our house." Blue recalled, he had told Green that they should bring their swords, but Green said that he was the only one that was allowed to have a swords in the castle.

"I could use some kind of trapping spell." Vio offered.

Blue gawked at him, "What's keeping you from doing that?!"

Blue and Vio turned another corner and found a staircase. The started escalating to the top, the monster still close behind them.

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't want to get killed!" Vio hissed, taking out his book and rapidly flipping through the pages.

"Well neither do I! Hurry!"

Vio found the spell at the top of the page, but, surprisingly, he hadn't seen this one before.

"Dude, HURRY!" Blue screamed.

Depicting off of Blue's scream, Vio looked behind them and saw that the demon was so close, it could practically touch them. He also thought he heard something from downstairs, "Be quiet! The last thing I need is a ton of guards racing up that stairway!" Vio hissed.

"JUST SAY THE SPELL!" He yelled, checking behind them.

Vio looked ahead, just in case there were in any drops or something. He needed to turn around to say the spell or else it'll randomly capture something in front of them, and he did not want to be saying the spell and then fall off of something, but it looks like that'll be happening anyway. There was balcony that lead to... well, somewhere, "Get ready to jump!" He called to Blue, who gave him a horrified look.

Vio turned to face the demon, "Excipio in utre!" He shouted, throwing a bottle at the demon and jumping off the balcony backwards.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note- Happy New Year! I wanted this chapter to get posted on New Years, but my IPad ran out of power and that meant I couldn't. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, I'm going to try and get another one out before school starts back up for me.<strong>


	8. Crash the Dinner!

**Chapter 7: Crash the Dinner!**

* * *

><p>It was like everything was going in slow motion, the spell capturing the bottle and Blue and Vio plummeting from a two story high balcony.<p>

Vio really thought he was hallucinating when he thought he heard..., "People talking?" He took a quick glance down and saw the dinner table, seated at it at least all of the important people of Hyrule.

His mind snapped back to the present, remembering the the clear bottle that had the demon in it. The bottle came down falling, Vio lashing at it with his hands, almost catching it. The bottle bounced around in Vio's hands like a slippery bar of soap. Panic started raising in him as he continued to try to catch the bottle, thinking of what would happen if he failed to catch it.

Luckily he caught it a few seconds later, he looked over to Blue, who he now noticed was screaming and staring bug-eyed at where he was going to land.

Vio prepared himself for the pain that was going to follow along with him hitting the ground, but lost his focus when he heard a loud clang and the sound of wood cracking and snapping. He hit the floor, his breathe getting taken right out of him. He gasped for air, none getting into his lungs.

_Oh yeah, I probably broke something_. He thought, wincing as the pain settled in. In fact, this was some of the worst pain he had ever felt, but he couldn't completely heal himself or else the people will be on his back like children wanting a piggy back rides, so he put a few small and weak healing spells on himself.

While the affects of the spells were working, he noticed that he had landed right behind where Green and Red were sitting.

Red ran to his side, tears of worry running down his face, he was getting ready to hug Vio until Vio stopped him.

"Don't... touch me..." He managed to whisper between gasps of air, coughing.

Sooner than expected, the spell wore off leaving him sore and still in pain. _Dang, I should have put a more powerful healing spell on myself. This is not what I wanted._ He thought sourly as Red helped him to his feet.

Vio looked at the table with a painful expression, noticing the mess of food and wine, not to mention the huge hole in the table.

Blue moaned in pain as he slowly got up, when he lifted his head from the mess it was covered with the body of a pig that had been cooked to golden bronze.

Green had left his seat, knowing that Vio had healed himself, walking over to Blue, who had fallen over again.

Everybody in the room was standing, Zelda and the rest if the important people starting to back away from mess that was now the Dining Hall. The guards were acting like it was time to kill something, but Green's dad calmed them down.

"No need, guards, they're just boys." The dad said, a frown on his face.

"What happened?"

(-~-)

Green and Red were walking down the dark hallway, having some small talk on their way to the Dining Hall. Green had been keeping his hand on the walls, so that he didn't lose track of which direction they were going in.

"Man, when this is over, I'm am so going to tell Zelda about these lighting problems." Green said keeping his gaze in front of them.

"Yeah, it's really scary when it's dark like this." Red agreed, staying close to Green so that he wouldn't lose him.

They came to the end of the hallway and then started in the direction of the Dining Hall. Walking through the doors, Green and Red took their seats, saving two for Blue and Vio. The important people that were there were having trouble with seating arrangements, so Green and Red just took turns asking each other questions.

"So what's it like staying home all day while I come here?" Green asked.

"Not bad, unless Blue's in a bad mood. Then he and Vio fight a lot and I get hurt in the process, but it's never too bad!" Red answered, ending on a sweet note.

"Oh, okay. Well, how about you ask me a question this time." Green said, now feeling bad that he leaves Red home to someone like that, "And stop using our actual names." He whispered.

"Okay. Well, what's it like coming here everyday?" Red asked, smiling.

"Pfft, being a knight is easy. All you have to do is protect the kingdom. Trust me, it's easier than it looks, the only hard part about my job as a knight, are the teammates. If anything, the knight academy is all about compitition and rivalry. If you're not saving the town, you're getting beat up for a high ranking." Green explained, not noticing his dad standing behind him.

"So it's kind of like War of Horses?" Red asked.

"Kind of, except there are less horses, less people trying to save the town, and more people trying to get a high ranking. I'm the only one who does the working part of my job." Green said, rolling his eyes.

"So what's your schedule like?" Red asked, really intrigued.

"You are really bent on knowing what I have to experience everyday, aren't you?" Green asked, Red nodding, "Alright, every morning I walk for a hour to the castle, then I go to the training area. The training area is basically an arena that his soft dirt for when you KO and pass out, not like that has ever happened to me. There are three things you do in training archery, hand in hand combat, and regular combat. My dad is our commander, I go to combat in the morning, archery in the afternoon, and then hand in hand combat in the evening. I actually have two combat classes I go to everyday, one with the students at the academy, which I leave halfway through to go to the one with the knights." Green explained.

"Wow, now I wish I worked your job." Red admitted.

Green's dad walked over to them, a somewhat angered expression on his face, "I couldn't help over hearing your conversation, but what is this War of Horses?" He asked, in a calm tone.

Green frowned, not liking at all that his dad has the nerve to listen in on his conversation, "Just a game." Green replied, shrugging like it wasn't a big deal.

"I've never heard of the game, how do you play?" The dad asked, his eyes showing that he was only asking these things because he was suspicious.

"Well, you'd have to read the instructions to know how to play, we couldn't explain its complicated-ness to you." Green replied.

"Okay, maybe you can bring the instructions and we can play that sometime."

Green was slightly surprised at what his dad had just said to him, but then remembered what he had done that night, "Well, thanks to Brady, we don't have our only copy." Green said, hearing some stomping coming from upstairs, "What's that noise?" He looked around the room for Blue an Vio. Where were they?

"Don't worry, it's probably your imagination." The dad said, patting Green on the back and going back over to his seat.

When the dad was out of earshot, Red leaned over toward Green whispering, "You know you shouldn't always turn your dad away like that."

"This is why you don't live my life Red, now don't worry about it." Green said, smiling.

They heard the dinner bell ring, looks like those people finally figured out how seating arrangements work.

The princess started her speech, "Tonight we have gathered guests here for a very important feast, and I would like to-"

"Wait!" Red called out, standing out of his chair, causing everyone to look at him, "We're missing... um..." He looked to Green for some help, for he forgot the other two's fake names.

"Brady and Hope." Green coughed.

"We're missing Brady and Hope! Can we wait a minute for them?" He asked, his eyes pleading for her to do so.

"Well, I guess, but only for a few minutes." Zelda replied, sitting back down patiently.

The waiters and chefs started setting up the table and bringing out food.

Green, who has eaten at the castle all his life, could name off some of the food that was set in front of them.

There was a smoked turkey, steak, mashed potatoes with gravy, sweet potatoes, green beans, cooked carrots, dumplings, different grain breads and butter, squash, soup, pudding, a four layered spice cake with cream cheese frosting and assortment of pies, and fruit bouquet.

He also noticed that the people at the table were trying to hide the trance of food in their eyes, along with drool.

Even the princess was trying to not look as hungry as the others, especially that fat one that sits next to the really skinny one. Green thought his name was Earl Burkely, but he wasn't sure.

A few minutes passed and Blue and Vio had still not have shown up.

The princess stood again, "I'm sorry Andy, but I'm sure none of us can wait any longer, so I must continue my speech." She got some papers and started reading from them.

But Green wasn't listening, he was looking over at Red with worried expression.

Red leaned toward him, "I hope Vio and Blue are alright, Vio would never be this late." He whispered.

Green heard more stomping and was really getting worried about the two, "Do you hear the noise? I think something is up there." He whispered back to Red.

"Yeah but they're kind of light, so it must be someone running." Red whispered, looking to the balcony.

The balcony was rarely used for anything, other than when schools had children who liked to sing or a puppet show or something like that, but never were any plays or something that required a lot of movement was done up there. Plus, a lot of people were afraid of how up high it was, so it was very unusual to hear something like running being done up there.

Apparently the other members at the table also noticed the sound as well, even princess Zelda stopped reciting her speech.

At that moment, another waiter came rushing to the table, a large, silver tray in his hands. He held the tray out and took the top off of it, revealing the most beautiful, cooked pig Green and Red had ever seen.

"Whoa." Red said, his mouth watering.

But everybody's delicious thoughts were interrupted when they suddenly heard the sound of someone screaming.

Everyone looked to the balcony, and to Green and Red's surprise it was Blue and Vio! They had just jumped off the balcony, Blue screaming and Vio trying to catch, what it looked like, some kind of bottle.

Blie screaming was loud and surprisingly high-pitched as he came closer and closer to the table.

The waiter was still holding the tray out as Blue smashed into the pig and through the table, leaving a large hole.

Vio, on the other hand, had caught the bottle and landed behind Red and Green with loud thump and few cracking noises..

Red shrieked in fear and ran to Vio's side. He was about to hug him, but Vio had whispered him not to touch him.

Green saw a few light green flecs floating around Vio, _He's healing himself._ He realized.

Blue slowly rose from the the mess, groaning in pain. He had pig on his head, actually, his head was in the pig.

Green got up and walked over to Blue, inspecting the damage. He heard some weird noise. _Is that chewing I hear?_ He wondered, he took another step toward Blue and realized it: Blue was eating the pig from the inside out. Green took the pig of Blue's head and saw a piece of ham on his lip, "What's that on your lip?" He mouthed, knowing exactly what it was.

Blue's eyes widened, then wiped the ham off with his arm.

Green looked back at Red, who was supporting Vio, and Vio did not look like he was have a good evening.

Zelda and the other people were starting to get out of their seats and back away from the mess.

The guards looked like it was time to kill something, his dad calming them down, "No need, guards, they're just boys." He said, a frown on his face.

"What happened?" Green asked, really wanting an explanation, but he wasn't going to get one. Instead, he watched Blue and Vio get taken off to the hospital wing.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note- Yay, two in one day! My New Year Resolution is to finish my story hopefully before Christmas. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.<strong>


	9. The Side Plan

**Chapter 8: The Side Plan **

* * *

>The hospital wing was in the eastern wing of the castle. Which means a ton of white rooms and lots of needles.<p><p>

Normally, they would give you a healing potion and send you on your way, but Vio, seeing that all the shelves that usually held potions were empty, thought that they now stick to basic remedies. Considering the no magic policy.

The nurses lifted him onto a hospital bed and started asking him questions.

"Are you hurt?" The first nurse obviously asked.

Vio tried not to roll his eyes, "Yes."

"Do you think that anything is broken?" The second nurse asked.

"Probably." To be honest, Vio had no idea if any of his smaller bones were broken or not, if one thing is for sure: his spine, legs, and arms aren't broken. Even with Red's support, he was able to stand.

The two nurses smiled sweetly, like 'probably' meant that if they found a broken thing on him it was going to be painful.

Vio's small smile disappeared, being replaced by a nervous expression.

"Of course, that's what they all say." The first nurse said, her eyes protruding how annoyed she was by his answer.

The nurses felt along his arms in legs, Vio trying not to wince. One, because he doesn't like being touched by random people who act like they're good at their jobs, two, because he was still very sore and they were not helping.

The nurses then poked around where his ribs were and moved to his back. Once they were done, they sighed like they were disappointed the he wasn't hurt that bad.

"Well, I guess smarty pants isn't hurt that bad after all." The second nurse said, she looked over to Blue, who was snoring rather loudly, "Looks like your friend is just fine too."

Blue had been lifted onto a hospital bed as well, he was fast asleep. Vio guessed that losing a pillow fight, running for their lives, and jumping off the balcony was just too much for him.

"Do we have to stay here?" Vio asked, looking toward one of the exits.

The first nurse frowned, "Just for tonight." She said tartly. She went over to a nearby counter and opened a drawer, pulling out a bowel, wooden spoon, a crusher, and some herbs.

"The least we can do for you now is make you a pain relieving remedy." The second nurse said, patting Vio gingerly on the head.

"What about potions?" Vio blurted, trying not to look too curious.

"So you're the one from Alan." The first nurse said, she was crushing the herbs she got out, "Well, you see, before that sorcerer came here, we didn't work here, but these magical people called alchemists sure did." She stressed the words 'magical' and 'people'.

"Yeah," The second nurse agreed, adding water to the mix, "I heard they could cook up a storm if the King ordered it, literally. Anyway, they were in charge of making potions."

"What kind?" Vio asked, thinking of kinds they could make.

"Stop. Asking. Questions." The first nurse snapped, pouring the murky, dark green water into a pot and putting it over a small fire, "Now if you know so much about these alchemists, what potions did they make?"

Vio was bound to tell them, but since he was pretending to Alanian, he needed to act like one, "Our King strictly told us to keep whatever done about our hospitals a secret." He said, the first nurse's face turning sour.

"Oh did he?" She sneered, going back over to the drawer and getting out ladle and a cup. The second nurse was stirring the now bubbly, murky, dark green goop.

"Yes he did." Vio replied tartly, he didn't like that the nurses were being rude to a very noble King.

"Hmph," She poured the disgusting, now foul smelling, dark green, goo into a cup, "Drink up." She said haughtily, motioning for the other nurse to follow her into a different room.

"Blue." Vio said, poking Blue in the side.

"What?" He groaned.

"Do you want some medicine?" Vio asked, a small grin on his face.

Blue turned to where he could see Vio, "Any medicine from you is poison." He squinted his eyes at the disgusting, green crap, "Ew, is that dark green? Looks like someone had stomach ache and forgot what bathroom looks like." He sniffed the air, then coughed obnoxiously, "Smells like it too."

"Well that makes two of us." Vio agreed, hopping of the hospital bed and walking over to the trash can, pouring the nasty stuff into it, "If anything, this would have just made us sick."

"Looks like on civilian thinks that Hyrule should get their alchemists back, actually, make that four counting you." Blue grumbled, facing him.

"How so?" Vio asked.

"Oh, well, one time when you were up in our room doing your magical stuff, Green decided to come to me and Red, and interrupt our game of War of Horses with his complaints on the medical services."

"Uh-huh." Vio listened, remembering that day when Green came home really mad about something.

"Anyway, so he tells us about how during training, he does the smallest yet noticeable cough in his life and then gets rushed to the hospital, with his sword still in hands."

"That must have been really awkward for hi-"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Can I just get in with the story without your annoying interruptions?" Blue grumped, sitting up now.

"Just continue." Vio said, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, when he gets there, he noticed that all the potion shelves are empty, as we can see here." He continued, gesturing to the shelves, "So the nurse gives him this weird, blue crap. He asks if it's some kind of enhanced healing potion, even though healing potions are red and if they've been enhanced they're red and sparkly more or less. Either way, the nurse lies and says that it is a healing potion and hands it over to Green, who surprisingly drinks it. Then, when he's home complaining to me and Red, he noticeably has these red dots all over his face and says that he isn't allowed to go back to the castle for the rest of the week."

"Didn't I heal him?" Vio thought he did.

"Yeah, but he can't go back to the castle fully healed or else those crappy nurses would have never been fired."

"Oh, well that makes more sense."

Then, all of the sudden, Green and Red burst into the room, Green holding the door back while Red put a few chairs in front of it.

"Did you break the law or some thing?" Blue asked.

"No, the nurses wouldn't let us in." Green panted.

"Yeah, so we had them chase us around, they were really slow." Red giggled, "So Vio, are you going to go look around for some potions?"

"No, but those stupid nurses don't know how to make anything, look at what they were going to to give us." Vio said, pointing over to the trash can.

"Ew, that's nasty!" Red said, walking away.

"Is that smell coming from it?" Green asked, hands over his nose.

"Hmph, reminds me of Green." Blue grumbled.

Green frowned, swearing that one day, Blue is going to pay him every time he said something like that to him. Then a thought hit him, "Oh. No..." He gasped, thinking as his thoughts raced in his mind.

"What?" Blue asked.

"The sword I totally forgot about the sword!"

"The Four Sword?" Red wondered.

"Yeah, that one! Zelda's gonna check the seal tomorrow!"

"Well you're not going to put it back, right?" Blue questioned.

"Of course not!" Green turned to Vio, "Can you do anything?"

"Yeah, but I think me and Blue are supposed to stay here for the night."

"Pfft, screw this. Did you really think I was going to stay here?" Blue said, jumping off the hospital bed and stretching.

"Doesn't the castle have like a huge hallway of pictographs or something?" Red asked.

"Yeah, how about we go there." Green suggested, looking to Vio to see if it would help him any how with the spell if they went there.

"Yeah we should." Vio agreed, heading toward the door.

In the Great Hall of Pictographs, the four of them were just looking around. Vio was specifically looking for a pictograph of the Four Sword, while the other three were just commenting in the pictographs.

"Man, is this what Zelda looked when she was five, dang." Blue commented, noticing that one of her front teeth were missing.

A guard passed by, frowning.

"I mean... oh my gosh! She is like, the most cutest, little thing I have ever seen! Did she lose a tooth too? So cute, just SO CUTE!" He rambled, every moment killing him.

The guard smiled and continued patrolling.

Blue sighed in relief, "I am so brushing my teeth tonight. Ugh, my life." He grumbled.

Vio found a pretty good pictograph of the Four Sword, he whispered the spell and traced the outline of the sword with his finger, "Got what we need." He said, smiling.

The other three met up with him.

"Where's the seal?" Red whispered, as they went out into the Main Hall.

"I know where it is, but there isn't an exact entrance that I can open, so Vio's going to have to teleport us in." Green whispered.

"Wait." Blue said, all of them stopping, "Then how did you get into the seal that night when you pulled the sword?"

Green stared at Blue, a lame expression on his face, then leaned toward him, "We will talk about this later, now c'mon."

The four of them walked up to the two large doors that kept the castle from the outside, but once again were stopped by the guards.

The guard raised his hand, "Halt, you're not allo-"

"I know, I get it. We're not allowed to pass." Green opened the doors and walked out, leaving the guards with surprised expressions on their faces.

"You guards really like to mess with the town hero, don't you?" Blue asked, annoyed.

"Brady, keep moving." Vio said, pushing Blue out the door.

The night sky was cool and refreshing on the four's faces, the wind blowing softly.

Vio ducked behind a corner of the castle and motioned for the other three to go over to him, "You guys remember what to do, right?"

"Of course we do!" Blue shouted.

"Shut up!" Green hissed, "Do you want to get caught!? I swear you are so arrogant sometimes!"

They heard one of the guards call out if anyone was there.

"WHO'S THERE!?" The other guard shouted. They both turned to look at each other, "Looks like there's nothing there, Frank."

"What about that brat, Link?" Frank asked.

"Don't worry about him, Frank. We'll be lucky if he somehow dies." The other guard said.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh, Bob?" Frank asked.

"Shut up! It would too soon and too late if he dies tonight!" Bob raged.

"Well, I'm getting kind of cold." Frank shivered.

"Idiot, that means it's time to get out the replicas." Bob ordered.

The two of them dove into the bushes and took out ugly, paper replicas of them that they obviously hand drew. They set them up by where they were standing.

Green heard Frank as soon as they opened the doors to the castle, "Can't wait to be all toasty and stuff."

"Shut up, you freak!" Came the now faint reply from Bob, "The best part is that Link can't get back into the castle without the authority of one of the guards, and since paper can't talk, he can't get inside!"

They heard the doors shut.

"Oohhhh, that is cruel." Blue almost laughed.

Green sighed, doing a face palm, "Great, Vio, can you also teleport us back into the castle?"

"Sure. Although, next time we take the windows, okay?" Vio teleported them into the sacred shrine.

"So how do plan on pulling this off anyway?" Blue questioned, crossing his arms.

"Simple." Vio replied, walking over to the empty pedestal, "First you retrace the image with your fingers, remembering exactly what the image looked like, say the spell," He explained, murmuring the spell softly, "And then boom, trickery has been accomplished."

The Four Sword appeared in its pedestal where Vio had traced the image in the air.

"Hmph, such petty magic."

The four of them whipped around to see a pair of red eyes staring profusely at them.

"Shadow." Green spat, taking out his sword.

"No, no, no. Put the sword away, I just came to check on my little friends, and it seems, " Shadow floated over to the fake sword, his fingers passing through it, "Like you are trying to hide your burden."

"How is your annoying butt still alive?" Blue spat, "I thought we killed you."

Shadow squinted his eyes, "Is that so? Well, you see, I existed whether or not the sword was pulled, and when you did destroy me not all of the dark mirror was shattered, so here I am."

"What a sad story." Blue retorted.

"Shut up." Shadow then noticed Vio, "Oh, and if it isn't the caster of all spells." He teleported right in front of Vio's face, "How's it going, my betraying friend?"

"Fine until you showed up." Vio said, pushing Shadow away from him, "I also see that your personal space invading problems are still intact as well."

"I remember when you and I were friends, we threw huge parties for our successful-ness, and destroyed Hyrule together, before you stabbed me in the back by trying to break the mirror." Shadow said, ending his sentence with a small cough.

Vio rolled his eyes, "Shadow, I guess you still don't know this, but you and I were never friends, these 'huge parties' were basically you and your cyclops servants putting up sheets and colored lights, and destroying Hyrule was all you while I sat on your thankfully dead dragon." Vio snapped, remembering how the cyclops would trip over themselves when they had too much to drink. Wine always was at hand when at the Dark Palace.

"Whatever." Shadow looked them up and down, "What's with the get up?"

"Oh, we don't want anybody finding out that Green pulled the sword again, so we dyed our hair and stuff!" Red happily said.

Vio face palmed himself while Blue explained a few things to Red.

"What are you doing!?" He exclaimed angrily through gritted teeth, "He's not supposed to know that!"

"Sorry." Red apologized.

"So this isn't a regular costume party. How interesting. Well, I must be going, got important things to do now." Shadow disappeared with a snap of a finger.

"Dang, that guy is annoying!" Blue fumed.

"At least he's gone." Green said, sighing.

"Let's go back inside, it's chilly!" Red shivered.

Vio teleported them back into the castle, they were heading to Green's room until Zelda confronted them.

"Hey Link, I'm checking on the seal tomorrow, so I need you to come for protection."

"Okay, what time?"

"Eight forty-five."

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Oh, would your friends like to come also?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah of course we would!" Red exclaimed happily.

Blue and Vio stared at Red, had he seriously already forgotten what they had just tried to cover up?

"Great! See you there!" Zelda strolled back across the hall and too her chambers.

"What is wrong with you!? Did you just forget what we just did out there!?" Blue fumed, when the princess was out of earshot, his eye twitching now.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about it." Red whimpered.

"It's fine." Vio said, "Let's just go to sleep."

* * *

><strong>Author's Note- That's my Chapter for this weekend! Hope you all enjoy! Oh, and one other thing, I don't ship anybody ever, so don't ask. :)<strong>


	10. A Five Nights at Freddy's Thing

**A Five Nights at Freddy's Thing...**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This contains just some regular somewhat in a way scary content, you have been warned. Viewers discretion is advised. :)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dear, sweet Nayru, why are we here!?" Blue was down on his knees, looking up to the ceiling with merciful eyes, "You gave this land wisdom, but why didn't we have any on the choice of coming to this place!?"<p>

"Shut up, Blue! We can get through this together!" Green saw Red huddling in a corner, it was their fifth night there, "All of us! Vio, tell them we are not going to die!""Guys, get your act together. We have just a few hours left, and we are not going to die. Just because a few creeps come up to our door or stare at us through these windows does not mean we are going to give up!" Vio yanked Blue to his feet and looked right into his eyes, "I am disappointed in you, giving up like this after a few hours, and to think that you are my counter part, disgraceful." Vio pushed him away, then walked over to Red and crouched down, "Red," He said, in a soft voice, "Stop crying, and please et out of this corner. You're making a mess of yourself, what happened to the happy Red?"

Red looked up at him, wiping his tears, "It got really scared..."

"No problem then." Vio did a weird hand motion and a pink light appeared in the palm of his hands, he took the pink light and pretty much smashed it onto Red's head, "There you go, problem solved."

Red's wobbly smile went away, being replaced by a full fledged happy, one.

Green looked at Vio, a confused look on his face, "Vio, what's that about?"

"Heh heh, spell causes a slight memory loss, and my day was just fine, Red." He pushed Red off of him.

Blue was giving Vio the death glare.

Vio's smile turned into a disapproving frown, "You done pouting over there?"

Blue lunged at Vio, tackling him to the ground, "No one pushes me around like that, ever!"

Vio smiled, pushing Blue off of him, "Glad you came to your senses." Vio got up and checked the cameras.

Green came up to his side, "Nice, how did you know pushing Blue around like that would snap him back to his normal self?"

"Well, in order to restore ones pride, you must push it. I knew Blue wouldn't like me pushing him around, so that's what I did." Vio switched to the stage camera, the bunny was gone. His eyes widened, Green noticing.Y

"Dude, what's wrong?" He questioned, his voice get a little wobbly.

"Uh... do you mind checking the doors?" Vio asked, clicking around in the cameras.

"Sure." Green turned on the doors lights and saw it. The bunny was staring down at him, "Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

"That's all I needed, thanks." Vio shoved Green out of the way and shot an energy ball at the bunny, flinging it backwards against the wall and closing the door.

Then Red started screaming, running over to a corner and pointing at the other door.

Vio blasted the chicken-duck-thing and closed the door as well, "Don't worry guys, they're gone. Let's see how much power we have left." Vio went back over to the camera, "Fifty percent, we're doing pretty good so far, considering we have only two hours left."

Blue was down in the floor again, this time hugging his knees and looking at the doors; Green was on the floor, murmuring that he was going to be all right and that he will survive the night; and Red was back to crying again.

"Guys, please. You guys can't keep doing this every time one of them shows up, or we'll never get through this night." Vio checked if the bunny or chicken-duck-thing was still there, they weren't so he opened the doors again.

"You are opening the doors!? Close them! They'll only be back again!" Blue closed them again.

Vio reopened it, "One hour left, Blue! One. Hour. Left!"

"No!" Blue closed it again.

Then Blue and Vio kept closing and re-opening the doors, draining the power tremendously.

"Fine, have it your way." Vio let Blue close the door again, but it didn't stay open for long.

Both of the doors opened on their own, the light in the room going out.

"Fudge! Fudge! Fudge! Fudge! Fuuuuuuuudge!" Blue screamed, hiding behind Vio.

A pair of blue eyes started flickering on and off.

"Holy chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizzzz! We're gonna die Vio! We're all gonna DIE!" Blue screamed, latching onto Vio.

"Not if I can help it. Get out of our face, Bear-Bear!" Vio shot a huge energy ball at the bear, destroying it completely, "C'mon guys, let's get out of here!"

Vio got them off the floor and their confidence up. They all ran down the hallway and to the front doors, Vio blasting them open. Then they ran outside, the sun was slowly coming up, but the fight wasn't over.

They bunny, chicken-duck-thing, and surprisingly the fox came out after them.

"Green! They're behind us, DO SOMETHING!" Blue yelled, speeding a head of them.

Green and Vio whipped around. Green with his sword in hand, Vio an energy ball building up in his hand.

"Guys, get out your swords. We're taking them all down!" Green ordered, getting into a battle stance.

The animatronics stood before them, staring them down. The bunny and chicken-duck-thing were black and smokey from when Vio blasted them before, the fox being torn down anyway.

The other two got out their swords and joined Green and Vio in a battle stance.

"I'm not afraid of you creepy, metal, freaks! You're going to pay for making me cry like a baby!" Blue said, readying his sword.

"Let's show these things that they can't mess with us or scare us!" Green said, also readying his sword, "Ready?"

"Let's do this." Vio said, getting ready to fire the energy ball on the command.

"I second that!" Red agreed.

"Third." Blue agreed.

"Fourth. CHARGE!"

The four of them ran forward, Vio staying behind to blast the fox to pieces and then taking out his sword.

Green and Red took down chicken-duck-thing, while Blue and Vio took down bunny. It was a quick fight, they guessed that the animatronics were actually really weak, considering they were made out of metal.

They heard the chime of the six o'clock bell.

"We made it." Blue said, panting.

"Sure did, let's go home." Green and the others we're turning around when they heard the sound of a man's voice screaming. From the sound of it, it sounded like he was pretty angry.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" The boss screamed, stomping up to them.

"What do mean?" Green asked, scratching the back of his head.

"YOU DESTROYED THE ANIMATRONICS!" He screamed.

Blue stomped up to him, putting his sword to the boss's neck, "Listen, you've got to be pretty f***ed up t'I run this s*** hole!"

Vio and Green covered Red's ears.

"All of you, ARE FIRED! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!"

And that was the end, they never went back to that place ever again. The boss ended up getting killed and everybody was happy. Leaving one to only question why the four of them would even consider working there for minimum wage when they could have just continued on their adventuring, although it went something like this:

Blue had been walking around town, that day Green had yelled at him for taking advantage of his money and that if he wants so many expensive stuff he should earn the money himself, so that's what he was going to do. He went over to the newspaper stand and grabbed an issue of the latest.

"Hmm, not bad. Four rupees an hour doesn't sound bad, working after hours isn't that bad either... I'll take it!"

Later, he went back to the house to show the others the job he applied for.

"So what I'm hearing is that you want to earn money, but you choose to do so by spending basically all night at a creepy pizzeria, supposedly watching over robots that are way ahead of our time for minimum wage. What. Is. Wrong. With. You." It was Vio, reading the ad from the paper.

"C'mon, I want to show Green that he isn't the only one who can earn a living. Plus, the three of us could go together and split the wage equally." Blue said, thinking of Green's face when he would come home with a sack of rupees.

"Blue the only way that would split evenly, would be if all four of us went with you, and I'm telling you right now that Red is going to be two hours into this nightshift and then start bawling over in a dark corner. My point is, is that you are not going to be able to get us to go." Vio sighed, "I'll see you out on your way there, but only if I'm interested will I actually start helping you."

"Yes! I knew it!" Blue did a small happy dance, and then went over to Red, who was putting away some plates that had been washed, "Hey Red, you wanna know something cool?"

Red turned his head, "What?"

"I have a job where you get to stay up all night and play around with cameras, doesn't that sound fun?" He asked.

"Wow, cool! Vio doesn't let anybody stay up that late, you're really lucky. I wish I could do that." Red said, putting another stack of plates away.

Blue smiled deviously, "Well you can, because I'm inviting you to work with me, no backsies okay? So think long and hard about your decision."

Red smiled, his eyes filling with cheer, "Yes, I want to work with you! Thanks!" Red skipped away, abandoning his job as putting away the plates.

When Red was out of earshot Blue murmured, "He has no idea..." Under his breath.

He walked back over to the couch to where Vio was still sitting and reading.

"What did you do?" He asked solemnly.

"What are you talking about?"

"No one, after talking to you, comes back all happy like that. Now answer." Vio turned a page, looking up at Blue with piercing eyes.

"Fine, I tricked him into to working with me."

"You are in big trouble..."

And that's how this all ended up happening, Green ended up joining them because he was starting to get worried about their whereabouts and decided to follow them the next time they went there, which was the fourth night. He has his own reasons why he came back for the fifth night, but that's how this happened.

THE. END.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note- Sorry that I didn't get a chapter out for Clockwork, so I hope this will do. You see, we were moving things around in my house so I didn't have time to type the chapter. Luckily, I had this in my Notes, so I just copied and pasted it onto here. Hope you enjoy!<strong>


End file.
